Renault Mograine
Człowiek | level = 40 (Elite) | character = Paladyn | affiliation = Szkarłatna Krucjata | occupation = Dowódca Szkarłatnego Klasztoru | location = Kaplica Krzyżowców, Szkarłatny Klasztor | status = Możliwy do zabicia (WoW); Martwy (wiedza) | relatives = Alexandros (ojciec), Elena (matka), Darion (brat) |faction = Combat | instance = Scarlet Monastery }} Szkarłatny Dowódca Renault Mograine to młody głównodowodzący oddziałów wojskowych Szkarłatnej Krucjaty stacjonujących w Szkarłatnym Klasztorze. Jest on elitarnym bossem 40 poziomu przebywającym w Kaplicy Krzyżowców w Katedrze Szkarłatnego Klasztoru. Biografia Renault Mograine był starszym synem Wysokiego Dowódcy Alexandrosa Mograine'a - znanego również jako Sprowadzający popioły z powodu miecza, z którym ruszał do walki z nieumarłymi. Gdy pierwsze ogniska plagi nieumierania zaczęły pojawiać się w Lordaeron, żył on na farmie w Brill wraz ze swym ojcem i bratem (jego matka, Elena zmarła z powodu komplikacji po porodzie jego młodszego brata, Dariona). W stosunkowo wczesnym wieku wstąpił do Srebrnej Dłoni (miał wtedy około piętnastu lat, a stało się to krótko po zakończeniu Trzeciej Wojny). Starszy Krzyżowiec Saidan Dathrohan (śmiertelne alter ego upiornego władcy Balnazzara) dobił targu z Kel'Thuzadem (liszem, który służył jako nadzorca Plagi na Ziemiach Plagi), by zabić Alexandrosa; Dathrohan/Balnazzar miał zająć jego miejsce, by przejąć kontrolę nad Krucjatą, a Kel'Thuzad mógł spokojnie rozprawić się z zagrożeniem dla swej władzy w Lordaeron. By tego dokonać, Dathrohan skaptował młodego Renaulta, obiecując mu wielką moc i prestiż w Krucjacie, jeśli zabije swego ojca. Renault wysłał Mograine'a i jego doradcę Fairbanksa pod pretekstem uwięzienia Dariona przez nieumarłych w okolice zrujnowanego miasta Stratholme, głównej fortecy Plagi w Lordaeron, gdzie była zastawiona na nich pułapka. Fairbanks dość szybko padł, jednak Mograine'owi udało się zniszczyć wrogów. Po upuszczeniu miecza na ziemię i wyzwoleniu swej świętej energii przeciw Pladze, Mograine został osłabiony. To była okazja, na którą czekał Renault. Zachodząc ojca od tyłu, chłopak podniósł Sprowadzającego Popioły i ugodził nim Alexandrosa prosto w serce, zabijając Wysokiego Dowódcę i plugawiąc ostrze... tym samym skazując ojca i siebie samego na służbę Kel'Thuzada. Jak obiecano, Renault został promowany na Szkarłatnego Dowódcę i wysłany do Klasztoru w Tirisfal jako dowódca operacyjny. Jednak jego zdrada nie pozostała zapomniana, nawet przez rycerza śmierci, którym stał się Wysoki Dowódca Mograine. Jego brat Darion i niewielki oddział Srebrzystego Świtu wdarł się do nekropolii Naxxramas i zniszczył splugawionego Wysokiego Dowódcę. Darion zabrał skażone ostrze i udał się do Szkarłatnego Klasztoru, by spotkać się z Renaultem. Renault wpadłw szał widząc miecz w rękach swego brata i zaczął bić Dariona. Jednak Wysoki Dowódca Mograine chciał dokonać zemsty... Splugawiony duch Alexandrosa, przywiązany do ostrza, pojawił się w kaplicy i oskarżył przerażonego syna o zdradę. Następnie ciął, natychmiast zabijając Szkarłatnego Dowódcę. Tak, jak stało się pięć lat wcześniej, Renault Mograine zginął z ręki własnego ojca, który wywarł zemstę, która miała nie zostać zapomniana przez tych, którzy ją widzieli. W World of Warcraft Raleigh Uświęcony na Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim nakazuje graczom zabić Mograine'a jako częśćzadania In the Name of the Light, podczas gdy Varimathras w Undercity nakazuje graczom Hordy wypełnić zadanie Into the Scarlet Monastery. Jednak te próby okazują się być zawodne, gdyż jest on wreszcie zgładzony przez ducha własnego ojca podczas wydarzenia związanego z mieczem . Spotkanie left Mograine i Whitemane są częścią uskryptowionej dwuczęściowej walki. Po oczyszczeniu Kaplicy Krzyżowców z pozostałych wrogów (każdy, który nie zostanie zabity, automatycznie ruszy do walki po zaatakowaniu Renaulta) można swobodnie ruszyć na Szkarłatnego Dowódcę. Jedynie patrolujący mobowie ulegają odtworzeniu, więc można resztę zabijać tak długo, jak trzeba. Renault używa Młota Sprawiedliwości (ogłuszenie na 3 sekundy), Ciosu Krzyżowca (zwiększa obrażenia od świętości wobec celu), Aury Odkupienia i Boskiej Tarczy (niewrażliwość na 10 sekund). Może on zadawać duże obrażenia, jednak nie potrafi się leczyć. Po jego śmierci z komnaty za Renaultem wychodzi Wysoka Inkwizytor Whitemane i atakuje; gdy jej zdrowie spadnie do 40-50%, uśpi całą drużynę (nawet wysokopoziomowe postacie nie obronią się przed tym czarem) i wskrzesi Mograine'a. Mimo popularnego twierdzenia, że najpierw trzeba zabić Whitemane, by nie wskrzesiłą ponownie Mograine'a, nie zrobi tego, jednak wciąż warto ją zabić na początku, gdyż może ona leczyć siebie i Mograine'a. Jeśli Whitemane zginie przed wskrzeszeniem Mograine'a, nie będzie można jej przeszukać. Jeśli zabijesz Whitemane, lecz zginiesz podczas walki z Mograine'm, gdy wrócisz do instancji nie będziesz mógł go odszukać. Zadania * 40D In the Name of the Light * 42D Into the Scarlet Monastery Cytaty thumb|Młody Renault na [[Old Hillsbrad Foothills|Starym Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim]] Renaulta Mograine'a można znaleźć jako małego chłopca w Southshore na Starym Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim, dostępnym poprzez Jaskinie Czasu. Na Starym Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim można spotkać również młodszą wersję Sally Whitemane oraz Małego Jimmy'ego Vishasa, bawiących się i osaczających stworzonko (żabę). :Sally Whitemane mówi: Mój bohaterze, zniszcz tego potwora! :Renault Mograine mówi: Niewierny zostanie oczyszczony, moja pani! :Renault Mograine mówi: ARGH! Zadał mi okrutny cios! Zawiodłem cię... :Renault Mograine pada, jakby został śmiertelnie ranny. :Sally Whitemane mówi:'Mograine padł! Zapłacisz za swą zdradę! Powstań, mój bohaterze! Powstań! :''Sally Whitemane udaje, że rzuca zaklęcie leczące na Renaulta. :'''Renault Mograine mówi: U twego boku, moja pani! :Sally Whitemane mówi: Zaatakujemy razem! :Uwięzione stworzonko ginie. :Dzieci się cieszą. :Sally Whitemane mówi: Zwyciężyliśmy! Szkarłatny Klasztor thumb|Młody Renault na kartach komiksu Aggro: "Niewierni, muszą zostać oczyszczeni!'' Wskrzeszony: U twego boku, moja pani. Zabijając gracza: Niegodny. Zdobycze * * * * Linki zewnętrzne en:Renault Mograine de:Renault Mograine es:Renault Mograine fr:Renault Mograine Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Scarlet Crusade Kategoria:Scarlet Monastery Kategoria:World of Warcraft: Ashbringer